PuNk boi
by Jeanne D'Orleans
Summary: He was a punk, he was a jock. What else can I say?  The story of two very different boys; how they met, their disagreements, their friendship…and maybe, something even more? Mainly USxUK and PruCan.
1. Chapter 1: American Idiot

**ACK. It's been two weeks since I've finished a single chapter of anything since school has started and stuff. S: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**

**PuNk boi  
**

**Chapter 1: American Idiot**

Yet another day in this intellectual wasteland, Arthur despondently thought to himself.

He yawned as his ear buds delivered waves of hardcore punk into his mind.

It wasn't like he hated school so much or anything, but seriously? Just look at their current education system. He felt personally that he could do so much more by himself. What was there that he could learn at school which he couldn't teach himself?

Plus, high school was basically a hierarchy. You either get to the top, fit in, or the worst of the worst – be an outcast. A mad rush to see whose best and whose the worst. And all according to social standards and "fashion sense" of course. Where was the equality?

Of course his bloody school had to be one of those who went by stereotypes. What were his parents even thinking? Shipping him off to America, saying that it would be so much better for him there when it was clear that all they wanted out of it was to get him out of the way.

He shot a glare at a trio of girls sending flirty looks his way.

When will they ever realise that their efforts are fruitless, Arthur sighed inwardly.

1. He hated attention. 2. How could he even _like _those self-conceited girls? 3. With no relation to number two, he was pre-tty sure he was gay.

Obviously no one but himself knew. Even if he told his only what could hardly be considered a friend Gilbert, he would probably shrug it off, not caring about anything other than his (apparently) awesome self.

"Hey, sucker!"

Well, talk about the devil.

"So I see that you're making one of your rare appearances today."

"Ja, there's some batshit major assignment given out today. Still gotta keep my grades acceptable you know? Or my dad's gonna blow a hole in his head or something." Gilbert replied absentmindedly.

Arthur gave Gilbert a weird look and then proceeded to stalk off to class with the other trailing along behind him.

* * *

"Today you will be given an assignment to work with in pairs. You have three weeks to work on this assignment and it will account for 60 percent of your final mark this year."

Most of the class's reaction consisted of several loud groans and a loud remark of "this school is fucking working us to death!" from Gilbert which in a normal classroom situation would have probably resulted in the delinquent being sent to the dean.

But of course you had to tolerate that sort of behaviour from a student whose father was especially good friends with the head honcho of the school. And of course also when the particular father was the vice-principal of the school as well.

The teacher merely waved Gilbert's words away as if they were nothing more than a mere buzzing fly.

Arthur rolled his eyes at all this and thought dramatically; oh, boy. The horror! The blasphemy! The terror! Big deal.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class had been furiously pairing themselves up, snagging their best friends and generally trying not to get paired up with anyone they expressed any form of disgust or dislike for.

As usual Arthur refused to be paired up with any of the ignorant idiots in the class and was the only one left without a partner.

Even Gilbert had managed to get someone to do the project with him, though who that person was escaped Arthur's mind.

"Ah, I see you're the only person in the class without a partner now Mr Kirkland." Some of the class snickered at this statement.

Arthur scowled.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have the pair up with Alfred, who is running late us usual." Their teacher was very strict in matters concerning punctuality, only forgiving if there was an _extremely _valid reason. And it wasn't valid until she deemed it so.

And in her book, football practice before school was NOT a valid reason.

Just then, Alfred magically materialised in the doorway of the classroom, out of breath with football kit in tow.

"Well Arthur, look who's here."

Arthur grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Sorry Miss! Football practice as usual." Alfred said in his chirpy voice.

"Just sit down beside Arthur, Jones."

"Who's Arthur?"

At this, the whole class burst into fits of laughter.

Arthur just sat there in his sit, crossing his arms huffily and fuming, his face grower redder and redder with rage at every moment and resisting the urge to give the flip to that bloody American idiot.

"He's the one over there. Now go Jones. He'll tell you about the assignment given to the class."

Alfred's face fell as he caught sight of the short Brit with the mussed up hair and the gigantic eyebrows. Damn, he was hoping he would get a partner that would actually _co-operate _with him. Instead he got a package of pent-up teenage angst which was currently giving him a death glare.

"Hi! I'm Alfred; you should be Arthur…right?"

The other blonde just stared at him with disgust.

"Come on dude, talk to me."

"Look, if I fail this assignment, my grades will seriously be in jeopardy."

"Oh shut up, like I even care about your bloody grades." Arthur snapped.

"Aren't you meant to say; oh yay! It speaks or something."

"You are speaking!" Alfred replied dumbly.

"Someone certainly doesn't get sarcasm." Arthur muttered to himself.

"Huh, what?"

"Never mind, don't mind what I say. Go live in your own little ideal varsity world."

"Kesesese~ I almost pity prep boy here. He's fucking clueless I tell you." Gilbert sidled up to their desk, project-mate in tow.

"Oh my god Mattie! How'd you end up with that douche bag ?"

"Fucking hell, du kleines arschloch! How dare you!" Gilbert spat out.

Matthew looked back and forth between his brother and Gilbert, feeling helplessly left out. On the other hand, Arthur was grinning, amusement highly evident on his face.

"Stop it Alfred." Matthew whispered meekly.

"God, whatever Matthew."

"What did blondie just say?" Gilbert teased, pretending not to be able to hear what Matthew had just said. "Come one, just say it once more. Won't hurt right?"

Matthew now wore a look of distress on his face, looking at Alfred for help.

"I-I-I asked Alfred to stop arguing with you."

"Say what? I still can't here you." Gilbert cupped his palm to his ear and leaned closer to Matthew, a smirk on his face.

"I-I- Alf-to stop arguing…" The other half of his sentence inaudible.

"Speak up Birdie, still can't hear you…" Gilbert continued pressuring poor Matthew.

Birdie? Where had that come from? At this stage, Arthur was beginning to feel sorry and even worried about Matthew. The sensitive boy was now trembling, tears pooling into his eyes. He glanced back to Alfred who was seemingly oblivious of Matthew's current predicament.

Of course his first instinct was to obviously stop Gilbert. But one should _never_, _ever, ever _get on the bad side of Gilbert Beilschimdt. He had a powerful dad, had money, had connections with the underworld and most importantly, he didn't care. At all. He had seen the result of those who got on his nerves before and it wasn't pretty.

"Speak, you twat!" Gilbert narrowed his eyes at Matthew, trying to gauge how he would react.

"Gilbert, stop it." Arthur tried reasoning with him.

"Shut up!" Gilbert snarled back.

Several things happened at once after that. Alfred finally noticed his cousin being bullied. His face turned into an expression of fury and he lunged for Gilbert. Arthur shouted a warning at Gilbert, who whipped his head around, putting his face in the path of Alfred's fist, which came colliding straight into him. Matthew burst into tears and the whole class stood in stoned silence watching all of this.

The duo crashed onto the floor in a flurry, sending tables and chairs flying and various on-lookers scurrying. The fight didn't get any farther than them tackling each other down and a couple of punches thrown before the teacher got several male students to restrain both of them.

"You sicko!" Alfred yelled, huffily trying to shake off the two guys restraining him and grimacing in pain at his sore knuckles.

"And that was none of your business! You fucking bastard!" Gilbert strained and kicked at those unfortunate enough to be holding his arms back.

"Gott, Scheiße!" Gilbert's nose was bleeding from Alfred's first blow, which would've caused a broken nose, with the amount of strength it contained but unfortunately, Alfred's aim was ah, let's just say, slightly off. And other than giving him a bloody nose and making his left cheekbone throb like hell (it was probably going to bruise later), it didn't deliver the desired effect. He smeared the blood on the back of his hand and gave Alfred a death glare for making him bleed, his reddish eyes gleaming with rage.

Matthew was being consoled by a couple of girls, patting his back in gestures of comfort.

"Bring them down the nurse. And remember to keep them at least 5 metres away from each other." She looked at the sobbing Matthew before continuing, "bring him to the nurse's as well girls. I'll send someone for all of them after consulting Mr Vargas." She shook her head disapprovingly at Gilbert as he struggled against his captors as they towed him out of the room.

Arthur thought he was forgotten and was slinking behind into the crowd of students at the back of the room until the teacher barked. "And you as well Kirkland. Don't think I didn't see you. Accompany them down the office. We'll see what is to be done of you as well after that."

Arthur scowled again as he jogged after them.

* * *

**AN: ...I hope that didn't bore you to death or something. :O Sorry I made Gilbo such a bastard (POOR MATTIE) Should I continue this?**

**Translation of Gilbert's German (aka swears. tut tut, Gilly)**

**du kleines arschloch- you little asshole**

**Gott, Scheiße!- God, shit!**

**REVIEWS MAKE GILBERT EVEN AWESOMER!**

**Song: American Idiot by Green Day & PuNk boi based off sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne  
**

***NOTE* The songs are just titles, they don't affect the theme of the chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**AGHHH. Sorry for the late(r) update. Cuz it's Chinese New Year and...YAY FREE MONEY. Just kidding. Anyway yea... it's still CNY and you know, asians have to be asians... (I'm looking at you Yao...)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the songs used in the titles.

Warning:Germancest in this chapter. (The rating's still T right? I mean, nothing really happens AT ALL.)

* * *

**PuNk boi  
**

**Chapter 2: Give 'Em Hell, Kid**

Arthur trailed behind them and tried to block out the curious stares their group received, with Gilbert creating a great nuisance and all even when restrained, Matthew with a group of girls huddled around him, Alfred acting as if a bloodied knuckle was a perfectly normal thing to own and the short Brit stalking behind the whole procession.

"Fuck yeah! Goodbye suckers!" Gilbert yelled as he broke free momentarily, gaining less than two metres before the two beefy guys restraining him did the first thing that came to their mind; diving onto him, resulting him getting smashed onto the floor under their weight.

Arthur winced. That must've hurt. A lot.

After being body-slammed by two eighty kilo dead weights, one would have to be unwaveringly tough to not lose some of their spunk. And that was what happened to Gilbert.

Truthfully, his incessant protests were kind of getting on everyone's nerves so the silence was much welcomed but on the other hand, the sudden quietness in the air punctuated by Matthew's sniffling became even more prominent and hung tensely in the air now without Gilbert's loud voice.

Arthur absentmindedly hummed out the tune to God Save the Queen, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he let his eyes wander around the school's corridors.

"Sie wissen, Sie beiden sind komplette Idioten?" Gilbert turned around and said matter of factly to the two guys behind him. He clearly had gotten his devil-may-care attitude back up and running again.

They looked at him with blank faces, making no effort to hide any of their puzzlement.

"Gott, seid ihr so gar nicht verstehen Deutsch?" Gilbert said, putting on a mock face of despair.

"Dude, what is he saying?" One of the two asked the other.

"…"

"Kesesesese~" Gilbert chuckled, clearly thinking that he had won.

"Brud… Gilbert!" A deep and rather familiar tone of voice sounded from farther down the hallway.

Gilbert scowled, immediately recognising the voice of his prissy goody-good brother.

The other came into view, dressed immaculately in an opened collared dress shirt and slacks.

"What do you want, _Ludwig?_" Gilbert snarled, giving his brother's name an unnecessary stress.

The blonde shifted his glasses and sighed, already used to his brother's rather unusual mannerisms.

"Father sent me. He's refusing to personally deal with any matters concerning your trouble-making anymore. From now on, I'm in charge." Ludwig said all this with such seriousness that Gilbert burst out laughing.

"Kesesesesesese~! Haha! So now you get stuck with the awesome job of taking care of my awesomeness!" Gilbert smirked. "So vater got too mind fucked by my awesomeness, ja?"

Ludwig ignored Gilbert and gestured to the two guys behind his brother that he would take it from here.

Ludwig waved for the rest of the party to go into the office and then grabbed Gilbert by his middle and hauled him over his back, pushing open the glass door with his other elbow. Their unusual entrance went by the administrative staff, obviously plenty used to incidents like this happening.

"Gott, Ludwig, wast ist wrong with you? Sex drive killing you? That fucking Italian sissy not letting you get your fill?" Gilbert teased. Ludwig grimaced at his brother's crudeness but his face broke out into a delightful shade of pink.

"Shut up bruder. It's none of your business. Plus this is the office and I'm sure everyone can hear you." Ludwig snapped, but Gilbert didn't miss the flash of longing that came across the blonde's face.

"I'm always available you know…no strings attached." Gilbert purred, idly tracing random patterns onto Ludwig's lower back, his fingers trailing further downwards. Ludwig was trying his best to ignore Gilbert's actions and continue to the nurse's but his body's immediate reaction, unfortunately, was to stop in the corner of the doorway to the sick bay and to soak in the attention Gilbert was spending on his body instead of acting professional.

Gilbert splayed his fingers out and squeezed one butt cheek firmly, smirking when Ludwig started shaking…which unfortunately meant that Ludwig was about to break, which of course Gilbert didn't know.

"Kleiner bruder, stop it. We're in a _school._" Ludwig begged, his voice small.

"Why…should I…stop?" Gilbert dragged out, his hand now trailing towards his brother's front, his fingers teasing waistband of his pants.

"Ahem…"A voice interrupted. Looking up from Ludwig's bottom half, Gilbert grinned as he saw it was Arthur.

"S'up eyebrows." Gilbert offered, his features still pulled into a satisfactory smirk. Ludwig's face was currently a furious shade of red, as if he was bordering on hyperventilating and dying of embarrassment at the same time.

"Oi, Ludwig. You can fucking put me down now you know. Unless you want to continue you know…" Gilbert prodded Ludwig on his side, his voice turning into a mock nonchalant tone on the second line and letting his hand trail down his thigh suggestively once again.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Arthur asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nein, nein." Ludwig replied, snapping out of his trance and putting Gilbert back down.

"Here you go Gilbert. And I sincerely hope you don't get into any form of trouble anymore." Ludwig said sternly, already back to his normal demeanour.

"Fuck you." Gilbert muttered to Ludwig's retreating back.

SFX *Thump*

Arthur turned and was greeted by the sight of a brunette girl collapsed on the floor with a piece of tissue stuck up her nose, stemming a nosebleed. Another Japanese boy was standing beside her as if in a trance and clutching a camera onto his chest with a tissue stuck up his nostrils as well.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?" Gilbert muttered.

"Something about incest or something. That prick, your brother?" Arthur asked.

"Yea…he's a god damned goody-good two shoes. Like he's got a stick shoved up his ass or something. Needs to get laid…fucking fast. And who else better to get fucked by than the awesome me?"

Gilbert said this in a tone and way which seemed that it was completely natural to want to have sex with one's own kin and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with doing just that.

"Umm…okay. Whatever." Arthur had given up understanding Gilbert's weird, twisted mind approximately around 2 hours after he had came to know him three years ago...that was another story.

"Come on, get your wounds cleaned. Mr Vargas wants us in his office in ten.

* * *

**German translations:**

Sie wissen, Sie beiden sind komplette Idioten? - You know, you two are complete idiots?

Gott, seid ihr so gar nicht verstehen Deutsch? - God, you mean you don't understand German?

vater- father

kleiner- younger

**The translations may be kind of dodgy so correct me if I'm wrong. Other words like bruder etc. should be easy enough to understand (I think).**

**Sorry for the (late) and short chapter. ;_; It was chopped into half for being too long so forgive me. Not too much Arthur or Alfie in this chapter, Gilbert just hijacks everyone's time in the story... Anyway, yay for a cameo by Elizaveta and Kiku! And hip hip hooray for Germancest! *shot***

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! kolkolkolkolkol~**

PS. If you haven't noticed, the story name/ chapter names in this fic are based off songs if you haven't noticed so far. Not exactly of the hardcore punk genre but well, I listen to more punk-rock anyway.

**Song: Give 'Em Hell, Kid by My Chemical Romance**


	3. Chapter 3: Anger and Apathy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the songs used as chapter titles.**

Thanks for all the reviews/faves/alerts! They're practically my sustenance. (that just sounded creepy didn't it?)

**

* * *

**

**PuNk boi  
**

**Chapter 3: Anger and Apathy  
**

After being all cleaned up and disinfected, all the while being sent gleeful looks by the brunette girl, the small group were grudgingly sent to see Mr Vargas.

It wasn't like they feared imminent death or something of that sort. Mr Vargas was not your typical boring or frightening old head of school. He was rather modern for his age, loud and carefree. It was these traits which he possessed scared students to no end and led to many of them formulating theories that he was actually a mutant robot werewolf sent down from the planet Welvus to befriend them and then kill the whole high school population of approximately 900 after misleading them innocent lil' teenagers into trusting him.

"Good morning boys!" Mr Vargas chimed cheerfully, sounding like an over-enthusiastic talk show host.

Alfred was listening to Mr Vargas with a face of disturbingly obvious conjured attentiveness, Matthew was looking at his shoes, and Gilbert was blowing bubbles with his spit while Arthur was picking at a frayed hem of his shirt.

"With great consideration and thinking, I have come to the conclusion that all four of you shall have group counselling sessions!" The cheerful Italian smiled and continued.

"And that's it!" He rubbed his hands together and looked at the group of boys who hadn't moved an inch.

"Mrs Norman will be the one you boys have to look for! Now, if you kids will excuse me, I need to visit my beau- I mean, I need to get back to work! Yes! I shall! Good bye boys! Now shoo!"

And with a generous smile and a wink (intended to be reassuring but just turned out rather paedophilic) he shoved the four of them out of his office.

"What did we have to do again?" Alfred asked in his usual blank manner.

"Chyeah, who cares? Let's just get this shit over and done with." Gilbert yawned.

"For starters, it would be bloody great if anyone knew who Mrs Norman was."

"I know..." A quiet voice spoke up.

Everyone peered into thin air (or so they thought) looking for the source of that voice.

"I'm...I'm here." The voice spoke again.

"It's…it's…" Alfred looked around wearily, shuddering.

"It's just me…" The soft, whispery said replied.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Alfred shrieked, clinging onto the nearest object he could get hold of, which unfortunately for Arthur, was his torso.

"Get off me git!" Arthur flailed, trying to keep his balance while having a large American grabbing onto and suffocating him.

"THERE'S A GHOST. A GHOST IN THE SCHOOL!" Alfred screamed madly, eliciting numerous glares from the commotion he was creating.

"It's…it's me…" Matthew whispered half-heartedly, on the verge of tears at the reaction that Alfred had to his own cousin, namely him.

"God, dumb ass. He's just here. You know, your friend with benefits, Matthew?" Gilbert snapped, waving at the place Matthew was standing at.

Arthur squinted at the patch of air Gilbert had gestured at, before he noticed that Matthew was actually there all along.

"See, it's just Ma-M- Matthew!" Arthur sputtered, furiously clawing at Alfred's grip on him.

"Who? What? IT'S A GHOST NAMED MATTHEW!" Alfred wailed relentlessly again.

A loud smacking sound of impact on skin was heard. Silence followed.

Matthew stopped whimpering. Gilbert stopped tugging at Matthew's curl. Arthur wore a look of satisfaction on his face. Alfred stood there dumbfounded, his reaction not yet registering.

"There you go you bloody Yank." Arthur crossed his arms and smirked.

"You…y…you…you slapped me!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Well, yea." Arthur replied nonchalantly.

"You slapped me?"

"Oh yes, I did." Arthur nodded, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"He…he…hit me. No one touches the Hero!" Alfred mumbled to himself.

"Learnt your lesson yet, you bloody berk?" Arthur cooed at Alfred in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Tch. He fucking bitch-slapped you okay? Get over it bumblebee. Now can we move on to the matter at hand? Some people have lives you know." Gilbert said, annoyed.

Matthew hugged his shoulders, trying to make himself look smaller, again not believing and embarrassed at the same time that something like this had happened over him again. Gilbert eyed him with distain, rolling his eyes at his wimpiness.

* * *

"Do we have an Alfred?" At the mention of his name, the sunny blonde's hand shot up and waved frantically, then remembering he still had an imprint of Arthur's palm on his right cheek, hastily put his hand back down to cover it.

The counsellor raised an eyebrow.

"Matthew?"

The small-spoken boy hesitantly raised a hand up.

"You've got to speak up my boy." Mrs Norman stated.

"Moving on… Arthur?" His eyebrows furrowing to the point of becoming a mono-brow was all she needed for confirmation.

"And I assume you're Gilbert?" She smiled at the moody albino.

"Whaddya think, huh? God." Gilbert drawled.

"Manners young man, manners." If she felt insulted or angered by his statement, she didn't show it.

Gilbert sighed, having received far worse comments on his behaviour.

She ignored Gilbert and continued.

"So boys. I'm sure you know you all have been sent down here for a reason. From what I know, there was a fight involved. But I would like the situation laid out for me from your points of view. Would you like to start Matthew?"

"W-well…w…" Matthew couldn't get the words out. They surely would think he was pathetic, getting teased and then causing a fight to happen, pulling 3 other people down with him.

"Come on Matthew!" Alfred whispered, encouraging him on.

"I-I…" He slumped down, deflated.

"That's okay. We'll work on you later." She offered Matthew a reassuring smile.

Gilbert dramatically face palmed himself and shook his head in dismay. "Seriously birdie? I thought you could do better."

Now it was time for Arthur to face palm. Was Gilbert seriously going to rub the salt in the wound? Matthew was already almost dying from all the unwanted attention given to him in the short span of half an hour. Was this already the second time this morning which he feared for Matthew's sanity? He was literally shrivelling up and curling into a tinier ball every passing moment he had to endure. That poor kid already had such low self esteem and of course Gilbert being the person he was had to crush it even more.

Matthew looked timidly at Gilbert and caught Alfred's eye, who pointed at Gilbert and mimicked a slashing motion at his throat. His eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. Arthur looked on with a pitiful smile on his face.

"Is anything of concern going on around here…?" Mrs Norman asked.

Three pairs of eyes immediately froze and looked at her.

"Er, nothing." Alfred mumbled.

Everyone stared accusingly at Gilbert now, who still was oblivious to what was going on.

Then suddenly as if he just had noticed the quietness in the air surrounding him and the curious pairs of eyes on him he gave an accusing, "What the fuck?"

"Beilschimdt. No swearing. And manners." Mrs Norman chided.

"Once more and I'll get you to surrender fifty cents for a single swear."

"Fifty cents! And what is this, like fucking kindy or something."

"50 cents. Mr Beilschimdt. Into the jar it goes. And no, I don't make exceptions for the vice's kid." She said as she pushed a glass jar filled almost to the brim with coins.

Gilbert gave her an evil glare and ungraciously dumped a couple of coins into the jar.

"Now that we've got that problem out of the way, Alfred, how about you?"

Alfred cleared his throat and stood up.

"It wasn't my fault."

"He threw the first punch." Gilbert retorted.

"But HE was the one who started teasing Matthew!"

Said person looked up wearily at the mention of his name.

"At least I didn't fucking cause haemorrhage to someone!" Gilbert defended himself, still bitter over his bloodied nose and bruised cheek.

"Another coin Gilbert. Or perhaps we should wait until the end of this session before we total up the amount?"

Defiance lurked in Gilbert's eyes. But he knew better than to talk back now.

"Arthur. You haven't spoken yet and you seem the most…normal around here. Your story?"

"Gilbert started it verbally…well not really since Matthew "practically begged to be bullied" as Gilbert would put it." He paused and continued. "The arsehole Alfred just had to screw everything up after that, being a "Hero" as he'll put it when we all know he just has too much of an inflated ego. Yeah. And that's how I was bloody dragged into this mess."

"I see you and Gilbert are fairly well acquainted. At least in your ways of speech I suppose. But other than that, at least you're the first one here today who has presented an understandable recollection of the events. Good on you." She commented.

That did nothing to sway Arthur. Either way, he was still stuck with a bunch of gits in counselling.

* * *

**AN: .**

**That was the WORST chapter so far wasn't it. D: And I've also noticed that because my chapters are so short, it'll probably be almost 60 chapters or something until this fic finishes. *le gasp* I better figure out something quick.**

**REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS IS CLEARLY A TRASHY CHAPTER! (a cookie to anyone who can guess who might've said that)**

**Song: Anger and Apathy by As I Lay Dying (- yes, I actually list the song and artist name now)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Care

**PuNk boi**

**Chapter 4: I Don't Care**

After they had sorted out their differences (or indifferences) they were sent off to lunch with the order that they should have group lunch sessions together as well to further sort out their differences.

None of them wanted to see any of the others any longer but an order was an order. Plus they had been warned that several student leaders (not) would be keeping an eye on them to ensure that they followed exactly that.

"In the lunch room. That's where everyone can admire and bow before the Hero!" Alfred shot Arthur a wink, earning a disgusted look from the other.

"Not the fucking lunchroom! The close proximity of people rubbing on me is not awesome. And I need somewhere to get a smoke."

They compromised by having Matthew go with Gilbert, for some reason unknown and Arthur following Alfred. Of course this particular arrangement was made with only with Alfred and Gilbert in mind, without the consent of Matthew or Arthur.

Gilbert stalked off, Matthew looking at Alfred with a pleading look in his round eyes, the latter shrugging his shoulders in a sign of defeat.

Arthur was just as unwillingly as Matthew. Screw Gilbert for leaving him alone. Fuck Alfred for ignoring him.

* * *

"Come on Iggy. Can you see anything?" Alfred semi-whispered/talked to Arthur.

"What?" Arthur scoffed. "And don't call me Iggy! It's Arthur!"

The two had gone to the lunch room, but Arthur, being the one against all things in the norm, immediately threw one of his fits 2 seconds after sitting down with Alfred's football friends.

Alfred then had thrown a fit of his own, leading him to suddenly come to the conclusion that they should go spy on Matthew and Gilbert instead.

"Who knows what that druggie might do to Matthew!" were his exact words.

Arthur wanted to retort that if he actually held any concern for Matthew, he wouldn't have dumped him with Gilbert in the first place.

From what Arthur could see, Matthew was picking nibbling hesitantly at his food, while Gilbert, who obviously hadn't brought any lunch at all kept on stealing slices of chicken from the blonde's sandwich.

"See anything happening?" Alfred asked again.

Arthur muttered something unintelligible as he pushed his headphones down, sending another of his famous earth-shattering glares at Alfred, pissed that the other had nothing better to do than to pester him with his nonsensical chatter.

"Just shut up and mind your own business you bloody git."

"HE'S LIGHTING A FAG!" Alfred shouted, earning him a slap over his loud mouth by Arthur.

"Shh! Why are you announcing this to the whole world? Dimwit!"

He looked around the corner they were hiding behind and sure enough, Gilbert had just lighted a cigarette and was taking a long, slow drawl out of it.

Matthew's eyes widened and peered furiously around, fearing that suddenly someone would pop up and chew Gilbert out, which basically meant both of them. He choked as the second-hand smoke curled around them; Gilbert oblivious to Matthew's coughing fit.

"Shoot. That fool."

"Mattie's going to die! And at the hands of that albino bastard!" Alfred cried hysterically.

Alfred made no effort to help Matthew in the next few minutes, only freaking out about what consequences there might be for himself. Arthur on the other hand didn't really give a shit about the whole thing other than the fact that Gilbert would be in deep trouble if he got caught. It wasn't like Matthew would die right? Right?

"The Hero will save you Mattie!" Alfred proclaimed, finally coming to his senses enough to fabricate a single thought of helping Matthew.

"Stop attracting attention you git!"

"But Mattie!" He whined.

Arthur grumbled under his breath as he pushed his headphones back up. Shutting his eyes while Oliver Skye's screams assaulted his senses, he didn't notice Alfred slowly creeping away from their little corner towards Gilbert and Matthew.

"Hoi."

What was that? Oh. Just the bass drum. No. Wait. Was someone speaking to him?

He cracked open an eye and peered wearily at the figure in front of him.

"Hoi."

Oh. It was just Lars.

Probably looking for Gilbert to give him his fix again or something. He sighed as he pulled his headphones around his neck again.

"Hey." He deadpanned.

The Dutch cocked an eyebrow at Arthur's grouchiness.

"Gilbert's down there if you're looking for him."

"With the two Americans?"

"What?"

"The Jones jock and the other dude. What's his name? The Canadian."

"…"

"Uh, I'll go now. Tot ziens."

The other slinked away before Arthur could even respond. He shifted his self and glanced down the corner Lars had just gone down. Sure enough, there they were far down in the exact same position they were before, apart from Alfred currently sneaking to them suspiciously and Lars eyeing him weirdly. Alfred gave the tall Dutch a small, hopefully innocent looking smile as he flattened himself against the wall to give way to the other blonde.

As soon as Lars had walked several metres away, Alfred gave a melodramatic sigh and wiped an imaginary drop of sweat from his brow before continuing to creep down towards Matthew and Gilbert. It then took him another minute to realise that the only reason Lars had passed him by was that he was actually going to Gilbert and Matthew. This sent him into full on panic mode.

Okay…he should really intervene now. Before Gilbert died. Or someone else did.

Oh shit.

Now Alfred was strangling Gilbert. Lars wasn't taking either side for now. God, why did he always have to be the bloody mediator?

* * *

They should've been back at the nurse's again. But neither any of them wanted a further unnecessary counselling session outside of their already weekly one. So they just grinned and beared it.

Unfortunately due to their little dispute during lunch, they were the last ones to class. Gilbert was the first to rush to get the best seat out of all of them. This was beside a rather attractive girl with silvery corn-blonde hair that had a weird kind of attraction to her brother…creepy.

Matthew had shuffled to the other side of the room the moment they entered and he just kind of disappeared. Weird. Alfred had gotten the only available double seat. Which left two seats left; the one beside Alfred or another beside a brunette girl he was pretty sure was half-crazy and had a small crush on him.

Right. Which one? American douche bag or weird fan girl?

Ah, screw this. American douche bag it is.

He eyed Alfred with distaste as he magically conjured up a giant bottle of soda and began gulping it down. He caught sight of Arthur, stopped drinking and wiped his mouth on his jacket and began waving at Arthur. The Brit's eyes began growing smaller and smaller and his face turned red at Alfred's blatant display of their acquaintance (if their relationship could even be called that).

He dumped his bag ungraciously on his table as he shifted his chair as far as possible from the other.

"Hey, hey, Iggy!" Alfred smiled nonchalantly Arthur.

"Hmph."

"Iggggy. Don't ignore me!" Alfred puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

How stupid could he get?

Why did he even adknowledge him so openly anyway? Not that Arthur liked him at all. Even as a friend and all. Not _at all._

Seriously, he was loud, obnoxious, played "football" and was your worst American nightmare ever bottled up into a testosterone fueled teenage boy. Speaking of loud and obnoxious, where'd that whiny voice go?

He glanced at Alfred out of the corner of his eye. Nothing. He wasn't in his seat. Where did that git go? He whipped his head around and came face to face with a vision full of sunny blonde American. What the fuck? What the hell was he up to now. Probably trying to scare him into oblivion or something equally childish.

He was just about to spit in the other's face and then gloat for the whole of eternity after that, but then Alfred's eyes caught him. Those orbs, full of innocence and life. They were cerulean and stretched for as far as his eyes could see.

An expanse of pure blue… he could feel himself being sucked inside their hypnotising glimmer.

Wait. What?

* * *

Translation: **Dutch- hoi/hi**

**Tot ziens- bye**

**Thanks to HamburgerWithTea for correcting my Dutch!**

**AN: Well, well. So how'd that go? **(Author: fail. *falls flat on ground*)

**Anyway...hope this chapter made up for last week's... AND WOW ALFRED AND ARTHUR FINALLY TALKED!**

**...so reviews are love!**

**Song: I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy**


	5. Chapter 5: Gives You Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song Gives You Hell**

AN: Haven't updated in _so _long. D: Anyway, thank you so much for all reviews/faves/alerts! 8D

And...the Hetalia anime has ended. For the time being. Hopefully they decide to make another season. (Bob Shirohata's still unconfirmed safe...)

**

* * *

**

**PuNk boi **

**Chapter 5: Gives You Hell**

**[RECAP]  
**

_And then Alfred's eyes caught him. They were cerulean and stretched for as far as his eyes could see. An expanse of pure blue… he could feel himself being sucked inside their hypnotising glimmer._

_Wait. What?

* * *

_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alfred screamed as a flurry of fists assaulted him.

Just a pair of fists actually. That moved really fast. And punched really hard.

"You know what? I don't bloody fucking care at all. I'll hit you till you come to your senses." Arthur tried sounding angered but failed miserably, being all flustered and all.

"Stop! Please! I beg you!" Alfred grovelled. That just made Arthur madder at him.

Who did that git think he was? Treating him like he was his _friend. _Pranking him as if he was some kind of loser, and then even daring to joke about it. He deserved to hung, drawn _and _quartered.

Alfred stared miserably around the room as Arthur's blows ceased to stop but gradually fluctuated and became softer. He caught Matthew's eye and the other's eyes widened in shock and he mouthed the words "What the hell?"

The blue-eyed blonde managed to give a weak shake of his head before another round of plummeting fists met his side again. Matthew winced and gave Alfred a sympathetic look.

There was one lesson everyone learnt that day.

Never underestimate the power of an enraged Brit.

* * *

**_Matthew_**

"What's his problem man?" Alfred whispered to Matthew.

"And I'm dying under my jacket! Mattie!"

"…"

It was half-past three in the afternoon and the whole of their grade were currently gathered in the school hall. Practically everyone was sweating away due to the harsh sun that beat on the roof of the hall. With the added glare of the florescent lights that bathed everything in a sick shade of bluely purple and measly old rotating fans located along the sides of the hall that pretty much didn't work at all, then pack a hundred and fifty teenagers practically simpering at every opportunity they could to complain about the heat and the dumbness of them staying back after school…

And bam!

There you have it. Utter chaos. A cacophony of voices. Hardly anyone could hear their friend speaking beside them but they didn't care anyway. The rustling of books and paper being waved about as people tried fanning themselves down. And whatever other noise that might be created by a pack of teenagers.

"Mattie!" Alfred whined.

Matthew pointedly ignored him and his ever constant whining in his ear. It was bad enough that there were already another 148 voices ringing in his brain already.

He tried blocking out Alfred's voice to no avail. He sighed as he glanced around the room.

It seemed that Gilbert, Arthur and the other friend of theirs. Lars was it? Anyway, they were oh so conveniently located directly opposite them. They were ripping up tiny strips of paper and doing something with them.

He craned his neck and attempted to get a full view of them but someone's head was blocking his view. Never mind then. He hugged his knees and leaned his head down to the side. His eyes wandered around the room.

Another quiet Asian boy with a short bowl- like haircut was in pretty much the same predicament as him. His hyperactive (friend?) was speaking loudly (he supposed) and waving his arms animatedly in the air for emphasis. The only sign of movement from him was the occasional small nod of his head.

He switched his attention back to the group of misfits again. Gilbert had just come back with a bunch of… straws in his hands. He then proceeded to hand them over to Arthur. Arthur whispered something to him and he laughed, looking up in the process and glancing over at Matthew. He flashed a mischievous smile at the other and for a moment his heart stopped.

Did Gilbert Beilschimdt just _smile _at him? Wasn't _he _the one who made him err…cry earlier on in the day?

"Mattie! Stop staring at that druggie! I'm still the Hero right?" Matthew sighed again. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to be related to the other at all.

"Ow!" came a cry from Alfred.

"Owowow!"

"Cut the dramatics Al." "But something hit me! Several things hit me!"

"Uh huh." Alfred's eyes widened in realisation.

"IT'S A GHOST!"

"Calm down Alfred. Chill."

"Chill? How do you expect me to chill?" God. Matthew mentally face-palmed himself and threw a few small awkward smiles at a couple of students who had begun to start looking at the commotion Alfred was causing.

Then something hit him on the cheek.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"See! I told you it was true! The aliens are going to kill us all!" Alfred wailed in despair.

"Shut up." Matthew said steely. And yet they called Alfred the star quarterback of the "football" team. Maybe he wouldn't be so worshipped once they saw this side of him, eh?

Gilbert and Arthur! Ha! They were probably the culprits. Matthew's eyes wandered around looking for them again. Their gigantic Dutch friend should be easy to find right? Unfortunately not. The other blonde had disappeared and so had the albino and the Brit. They were then plummeted with more tiny little specks.

After a while, while Alfred was still convinced that there were supernatural beings attacking them but caring about his reputation enough to not cause too much of a commotion, Matthew had pretty much given up given up looking for those two.

**_Arthur_**

It was a stroke of _pure _genius. A small and subtle form of revenge. Wouldn't even be that much if they got caught or something.

One word: spit balls.

He and Gilbert were cackling away behind a curtain of students as they watched Alfred freak out and Matthew struggling in dealing with the other.

Tiny strips of paper stuck together with their saliva. Small and versatile. Shot through thin straws that provided optimum force and pain inflicted on the victim. And it was such a common feature of pranks, no one even thought it weird they were shooting stuff out of straws anymore.

He could literally kiss the inventor of spit balls right now. On the other hand, maybe not. You never know who it might've been. For all you know, it could've been some blonde head cheerleader getting her revenge on her cheating boyfriend.

Just saying.

* * *

**AN: *crys from tears of joy* IT'S FINALLY DONE! (I abandoned this story for 3 1/2 weeks *despair*) I finally posted the 5th chapter up. :L School and stuff has really been hell lately, with the school term ending and whatnot. So here's a short chapter. One of the shortest so far. Or maybe it is the shortest. IDK.**

**Ah. And it's so random. And short. Hopely the next chapter'll get to be longer and stuff.**

**The earthquake and tsunamis in Japan D: Wishing all those affected and their families safety.  
**

**Notes:**

_Hung, drawn and quartered_- A type of English punishment used in the 14th century for men convicted of treason. The three words are said to mean; fastened to a wooden panel and drawn by horse to the execution, hung till they were _almost _dead and then disemboweled and quartered (chopped into four pieces).

Fun stuff ain't it, eh?

**YAY FOR SPIT BALLS!**

**...AND REVIEWS!**

**Song: Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Up Against The Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Up Against The Wall, or Hetalia.

Warnings: Quite a fair bit of swearing in this chapter.

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites I've got so far guys, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to all of your reviews, the links wouldn't work. D:**

**Thanks anyway to HamburgerWithTea for correcting my Dutch!**

**ごめんなざい！And here's the sixth chapter~ **

* * *

**PuNk Boi**

**Chapter 6: Up Against The Wall**

* * *

"Boo." That made Matthew jump while simultaneously, a pair of pale hands slammed down on his shoulders.

This caused him to buck his knees and come crashing down forwards and unfortunately for him, whoever scared him came down with him as well. And so he found himself with his face buried in a pile of books, his hands trapped painfully under the weight of two bodies, with said other body pressing onto him far _too _much for his liking.

"Mmrph." He mumbled.

"Kesesesesese~" the other laughed and quickly got off the ground.

Matthew groaned as he realised that voice.

"Oi! Get up! Pfft. Or do you need the awesome mein to help you?"

"N-no." Matthew started protesting.

"Look at you, acting tough and all. Who are you trying to kid birdie?" Gilbert sniggered as he hauled Matthew off the ground.

That certainly struck something inside Matthew. His throat tightened.

So Gilbert thought it was all a joke? Who was he to tell him that he shouldn't be who he wanted to?

Gilbert didn't even know him at all. He didn't know why he lived with Alfred; he didn't know why he was so introverted- he didn't know anything. Well, at least not a single thing that everyone already didn't know.

He turned around and studied Gilbert for a second, his eyes searching him. He was the same person that teased him, got him in trouble and just half a minute ago, did it all over again. That crazy look in his reddish- brown eyes, that maniac laugh coupled with that thin, angular face and snowy hair just got onto his nerves.

Matthew didn't know what came over him at that moment. It was the feeling of adrenaline, his judgement clouded for one reason or another, mixed with traces of fear of the unknown and thus providing him with the perfect concoction for his first brush with violence.

One thing that Gilbert definitely didn't know was that he played hockey. Not a sport you'd expect a guy like him to play, but once the whistle sounded, man, he was wild. His previous meek and innocent persona was immediately shed and its place stood a teenage boy loaded with adrenaline, hormones and a one track mind set to bashing the opposing team up.

"Fuck!" Gilbert roared as Matthew's fist collided with his forehead.

Gilbert never expected it, and neither did Matthew. It was like his hand had just felt like sucker punching Gilbert Beilschimdt of its own accord. He winched as he uncurled his fingers.

Oh maple. He had hit Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschimdt. _The _Gilbert Beilschimdt.

Oh sweet maple. He wearily glanced at Gilbert, his face grimacing as the weight of the situation he was in dawned on him.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Gott, du Hurensohn!" Gilbert swore as he clutched his bloody forehead.

Matthew looked on again as the other smeared the blood on his palm onto his dark jeans, reducing it to a largely sodden mess of blood and staining splotches of coal black onto the cloth.

"What the hell are you staring at, huh?" Gilbert lashed out at a blond boy dressed in red, almost reducing the other to tears as he fled.

Matthew's senses filled with dread as he waited for the inevitable, involuntarily squeezing his eyes shut in consummation. He could literally hear the blood pounding through his veins as Gilbert turned his piercing red gaze onto him. He started counting down the seconds leading to his definite impending doom, mentally freaking out.

"Stopp." He heard a voice murmur, followed by a harsh line in German, and then another quiet murmur by that unidentified voice, another cut off protest and then hushed silence.

_Yes! _Matthew thought, and gratefully cracked open his eyes.

"Gott!" Gilbert snarled again, as he roughly shoved off Matthew's saviour and retreated away.

"L-lars?" Matthew stammered. Oh. So it was him. He was kind of expecting Ludwig at first. Oh god, now he felt really hot under the other's unwavering stare. Really, really, hot. His cheeks seemed so inflamed that they could spontaneously combust any moment.

"Uh, thanks." Matthew mumbled, suddenly noticing the small crowd that had formed previously suddenly dispersing.

"Eh, I should r-really be going now. Bio next…" Matthew made a feeble attempt of an excuse as he slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed his books and after offering another (hopefully) grateful looking smile at Lars, made his escape.

* * *

**From: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO_**

**To: _themaplegod_**

_Mattie! Wht hppned? Saw u attacking Gilbo?_

**From: _themaplegod_**

**To: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO_**

_NOTHING… I mean, nthn. I-it was nthn._

**From: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO_ **

**To: _themaplegod_**

_BUT…EVERYONE SAW IT! r u sure?_ _HAHAHA. U stutter even when txting. :DD_ _imma text arthur. teehee._

**From: _tea+allthingsnice_**

**To: _themaplegod;AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO_**

WILL YOU GUYS STOP IMing IN CLASS! Some of us here are actually TRYING to get a decent mark on one of their subjects.

**From: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO_**

**To: _tea+allthingsnice;themaplegod_**

_stop grumbling Artay~~ :D_

**From: _tea+allthingsnice_**

**To: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO;themaplegod_**

srsly, no one glances down to smile at their crotch every 5 mins Alfred!

**From: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO_**

**To: _tea+allthingsnice;themaplegod_**

_I do! n I enjoy every moment of it. ;D_ _+ where's mattie?_

**From: _themaplegod_**

**To: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO;themaplegod_**

_Here…_ _Ew, Al. I don't think we needed to know that._

**From: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO_**

**To: _themaplegod;tea+allthingsnice_**

_What's not to know about THE HERO!_ _n mattie! how bout gilbert and all ur kick ass fight skills?_

**From: _tea+allthingsnice_**

**To: _AlfredJonesMWAHAHAHAHATHEHERO;themaplegod_**

WHAT FIGHT? AND GILBERT? BOLLOCKS. mr s noticed us and our crotch glancing. Screw u Alfred. -.- Wait. How DOES he even see that far?

* * *

"Fuck you Alfred." Was the first thing Arthur said to Alfred approximately 5 seconds after the bell rang, which was approximately 2 minutes after all 3 of their phones got confiscated.

"Thanks!"

"Alfred!" Matthew sighed.

The other two continued bickering again after that and Matthew allowed a small smile to form on his lips. Ah, love. Or at least the small buds that were blossoming, unknowing to the two lucky lovebirds.

"Ahem."

Matthew quickly waved away those er, incredibly sappy thoughts as their terribly ancient biology teacher Mr Spencer cleared his throat, which ended up evolving into a coughing fit, much to the disgust of Arthur.

Even Alfred cringed as he coughed and spat into a handkerchief that always seemed to materialise out of thin air every time he so seemingly needed it.

"Boys, you didn't think I'd notice?" Mr Spencer cocked his head and pointed his bony finger in their direction.

Silence.

Mistaking the silence for sheepish approval, the other than made a really bad joke, which he guffawed at, while the boys just stood there awkwardly, waiting for the point in time where he would actually get to their phones.

Silence.

"Oh yes, Matthew, here's your phone. Now, good day to you three. And stay out of trouble!" Mr Spencer chimed, and then let out another round of coughing/laughter, before hobbling away.

"BUT. Our phones! Why…" Alfred gasped, clearly unable to comprehend even the thought of living without his cell for even a minute.

"Chill. We'll probably get them back at the end of the day of something. Might as well donate mine to them, that piece of junk." Arthur muttered.

"But…but." Alfred clutched his chest and grappled around for some sort leverage.

"All my friends…I have people…they depend on me!" Alfred threw his arms hysterically over his head, pacing erratically around the room.

"Matthew, is this shit for real or not?" Arthur questioned the bespectacled blonde.

Even Matthew, at this point in time couldn't phantom whether Alfred was really not coming to grasp with his technological deprivation or he was just being melodramatic.

"Eh, not sure. Alfred's just really we-" Matthew got cut off as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Who the hell…" Arthur muttered questioningly, "What the fuck!" his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the number of the person who had just texted Matthew, almost shoving Matthew out the way in his bid to read the text he had received.

"D-do you mind?" Matthew gestured to Arthur.

**From: _04 1801250247 _**

** Heey. wanna go out 2nite? party at my place. starts at 7. **

**yea. soz for being such a dickhead earlier on.**

**Gil.**

**and yes, i'm only doing this bcos i was such a dick back there. **

Gil-Gilbert? Matthew's senses went numb and he was once again filled to the core with dread, which was soon replaced with shock. Of the highly outrageous kind.

Wait. He's asking me _out? _

Holy maple shizzle.

Gilbert… Asked. Him. Out.

Well, not technically, but he did say that he could come over to his party right? But didn't Matthew just socked him right in the face that morning? What if this was all just a set up? Maybe the "party" was actually non-existent, maybe Gilbert was just toying with his emotions, which would eventually lead to his downfall, namely getting beaten into pulp.

Which was what _always _happened in the movies, right?

* * *

Translations (German):

**Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Gott, du Hurensohn!**- Shit, shit, shit! God, you son of a bitch!

**Stopp**- er, stop.

**AN: TWO MONTHS, OH GOD. TWO MONTHS! Since I last updated. D: *hides* Let's hope the little texting bit didn't burn your eyes with it's atrocious grammar and spelling...**

**And it _has_ slightly evolved into a PruCan-esque fic (can't help it. OTP.), so I've decided that I'll have alternate chapters being USxUK and PruCan if it's okay.**

**R & R 3!**

**Song: Up Against The Wall by Boys Like Girls**


End file.
